


To Name All Your Streets

by ileolai



Series: Actualfic [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Mild Kink, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileolai/pseuds/ileolai
Summary: Oldfic. 2012 or so. Sensual reminiscing with suggestions of kink. Title stolen from an Okkervil River song.





	To Name All Your Streets

Perpetual rain thrashes syncopated rhythms against the outside walls of River’s cell - a constant reminder that very little separates this still point, her only still point, from chaos. She attends to her diary, not allowing the cacophony to impede her concentration.

She pauses between paragraphs, however, to test the newly blossoming bruises on her wrists with her thumb, and to trace the impressions of teeth in her collarbone; what has already been mapped into the history of her skin, by him. Leaning back into her cell wall, she feels the heat where he gripped, where he twisted with his hands, and she savors it.

There are less visible keepsakes than these, though equally appreciated - where his mouth pressed, humid and hot; where his wicked, clever fingers teased and tormented; where he pressed those fingers, slick and insistent, imploring her to taste (she obliged him); and where he traced lazy circles within circles, in the long and languid aftermath.

Inevitably, and by necessity, their actions are consigned to words, pages, stories - carved into the Universe as legends. What he leaves her with, however, are more honest inscriptions; and fleeting, fading though they are, they belong to her-- and her alone.


End file.
